


I want a cactus

by danandphiltrash2002



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan crying, Graphic mentions of panic attack, M/M, dont worry everything gets better, pls stay alive frens, tw panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danandphiltrash2002/pseuds/danandphiltrash2002
Summary: Dan wants a cactus and Phil is upset and yells at dan.TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC PANIC ATTACK





	I want a cactus

**Author's Note:**

> DON’T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY PANIC ATTACKS

“Phil, I want to get a cactus! Please?”  
“No way.”  
“Please? Pretty please?”  
“No Dan!” Phil raises his voice, causing dans face to fall. He’s about to cry, but Phil doesn’t care right now. He knows he’ll feel bad later but he can’t bring himself to care right at this moment.  
“W-why not?”  
“Because last time we got a bloody cactus, you tried to make me kiss the bloody thing!” Phil shouts at dan.  
“Fine.” Dan turns away, tears forming in his eyes. He hates being shouted at. He walks to his bedroom, and it’s only when he’s locked in does he he let himself cry. He lays on his own bed - for the first time in months - and sobs into his pillow. The tears keep coming, and so does the confusion. Phil never yelled at him. Phil knew he was fragile. Phil didn’t want to hurt him. So what had made Phil snap? Dan was angry as well. All he had done was ask a simple question, and Phil had snapped at him. What had dan done? Had he said something? Was he being stupid? Was Phil having second thoughts about their relationship? At the thought of losing Phil, dan starts to panic. He’s breathing far too quickly, and he starts to cry harder. The walls close in on him. His throat is constricted. He feels like he’s being strangled. He tries to breathe, and hears an awful noise from somewhere. He realises with a start that it’s him. He reaches for something, ANYTHING, to help him breathe and ends up knocking his lamp over. It falls to the ground and breaks. The sound is so loud, he feels Phil must have heard it. He hopes he’s not too angry about it. He hears footsteps, then the high pitched drone drowns everything else out. He’s scared, because he hasn’t had an attack like this in years.  
“Dan?” He hears Phil say, though it’s very muffled, he can’t be sure if it’s real.  
“Dan, can you let me in? Please?” Dan struggles to stand. Phil bangs on the door.  
“Dan, please!” Dan unlocks the door and slides down the wall to sit against it. The door opens and Phil curses himself for yelling.  
“Shit, dan.” He hurries over and grabs dans hand. Dan tries to pull his hand away, but Phil holds on tightly.  
“Follow my breathing, Dan. Here, in, and out.” Phil places dans hand on his chest and breathes in deeply. He exhales, and then breathes in again. Dan slowly follows, and slowly calms down. The ringing disappears and he can breathe again. He turns away from Phil and curls into a ball. “Dan, my love, please don’t ignore me.” Phil begs. Dan just ignores him again.  
“Dan, please.” He places his hand on dans back, but dan shrugs it off.  
“Just leave! Leave me alone!”  
“Dan...”  
“No! Just leave! If you’re having second thoughts, just leave!” Dan shouts.  
“Dan, I’m not leaving. I’m not having second thoughts. I love you so much, Dan, and I’m not leaving.” Dan sniffles.  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Suddenly, Dan is launching himself into Phil’s arms. He’s still angry, but for now, he pushes that aside. Right now he just needs Phil. He presses his face into Phil’s chest and Phil wraps his arms around him.  
“I’m sorry.” Dan murmurs.  
“What for?”  
“For whatever I did to make you shout at me.” Phil frowns.  
“Darling, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I had a bad day, and I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. I’m sorry, my love.” Dan scrunches his face up, tickling Phil’s neck.  
“S’okay, Phil.” All his anger fades away.  
“I love you, dan.”  
“I love you too phil. Just talk to me next time instead of getting all wound up. I can help you.” Dan presses a gentle kiss to Phil’s lips and Phil sighs. Dan smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story people  
> I love you all please stay safe  
> If you want to contact me for anything about the story, or even if you just want to talk, my discord is Katie#7899  
> Feel free to chuck a message my way :)


End file.
